


daybreak

by yoonkih (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yoonkih
Summary: He doesn’t know since when he likes Yoongi, he just knows he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, and I didn't want to bother anyone so I tried my best not to make any mistakes, however, I'm sure there are (I'm sorry)
> 
> this just needed to be done, I hope you enjoy.

“So, are you going to do it?”

Yoongi’s voice is soft, and it almost blends with the low music coming from the radio. There is an american love song playing, or at least Kihyun thinks it’s a love song considering the lyrics he’s been able to understand. He looks at the other boy, who is comfortably lying on the bed, with his arms under his head and his eyes closed.

“Of course. I mean, what other option do I have?” his voice comes out with a hint of bitterness, because is nothing but the truth. Kihyun closes his eyes. No.Mercy is going to be a rough reality, he knows that. He also knows that it’s the closest opportunity to debut that he has, so he’s not going to let it go. Twelve participants, eleven enemies, and a lot of opportunities to fail. But also an opportunity to be part of a group, to sing, to let people hear his voice, and to stand in front of a crowd pouring his own soul into the microphone.

He wants that so bad.

“You’re gonna make it.” Yoongi says while he gets up. Kihyun’s eyes follow him as the rapper grabs the tray of their takeout food and throws it in the trash can.

“You don’t know that.” He answers. Yoongi has no idea of how No.Mercy will work, or who the other participants are. Kihyun couldn’t tell him that much, and that’s why Yoongi’s words don’t make sense, because he’s just saying them to make him feel better, which it’s not working, at all. Kihyun has heard some of the other boys sing, and they are good. He doesn’t have to worry about the rappers at least, because that guy Jooheon is good. Anything is possible, he could win, or he could be the first one to be eliminated. The recording starts next week, and if he’s being honest, he’s had trouble sleeping the last couple of days because of it.

Kihyun is starting to feel anxious again, the heavy feeling making his chest hurt, and his hands are shaking a little bit. He can’t have another panic attack, not in front of someone else (and especially not in front of Yoongi), so he tries very hard to steady his breath.

It’s not working, but lucky for him, Yoongi speaks again.

“I know that your voice is beautiful, Kihyun-ah, so don’t worry.”

Yoongi is kneeling down in front of him, with a shy smile on his face. The idol is now barefaced, and brown locks of hair fall down over his brow. He looks so young, younger than Kihyun even, when in fact, Yoongi is a few months older than him. There are bags under Yoongi’s eyes, and they remind Kihyun of the life that Yoongi has as an idol. It was weird, he remembers, the first times he saw Yoongi with makeup, or Yoongi with silly clothes for magazines. Kihyun always thinks he’s beautiful, but he’s not going to say that out loud.

He doesn’t know since when he likes Yoongi, he just knows he does.

He tries not to think about it. Kihyun isn’t stupid, and he’s very much aware of how wrong it would be. Maybe if Yoongi wasn’t an idol, and maybe if Kihyun and he would have met under other circumstances, their hands would be touching right now. Or maybe they would be walking through the streets of Daegu, sharing secret smiles, talking about songs anyway, because he can’t imagine a universe in which Min Yoongi is not in love with music. It would be hard, because they’re both boys, but Kihyun doesn’t care about that, and he knows that Yoongi doesn’t either. However, if it’s difficult for normal people, for idols it’s just impossible, and that’s why he tries so hard no to act on his feelings. Even if he doesn’t get to debut, Yoongi already has, end of the story.

Kihyun hates it.

“Hey, are you okay?” the rapper asks, and his voice is painted with concern.

He looks up, and he finds Yoongi’s eyes. They are saying so much, and at the same time Kihyun sees a wall, something that has always been there since he met the other man. Yoongi is worried about him, he can see it, and it's so unfair. Kihyun shouldn't have let his voice to sound weak over the phone hours ago, and he shouldn't have accepted Yoongi's invitation to come over his dorm. The idol has enough to deal with, and Kihyun is nothing more than a scared boy struggling about his debut, just like every other, just like Yoongi a year ago.

“Kihyun-ah” Yoongi says his name, trying to get his attention, but Kihyun’s mind is too clouded, he can’t see the sun.

He breaks the eye-contact, and then he shakes his head. This is a mistake, he shouldn’t be bothering Yoongi. He should fake a smile, say thank you for the food and go home, and maybe cry a little bit before he falls asleep. Kihyun is ready to do that, but just when the tips of his lips are rising, they are being stopped by another pair. It takes him a couple of seconds to understand that Yoongi is kissing him. He closes his eyes, and suddenly he can’t hear anything but his heart. There are no voices in his head telling him that he’s going to fail, there is no love song coming from the radio. He can only hear his heart, beating so fast it almost sound like it’s going to blow up at any moment.

And then he kisses back. Yoongi’s lips are soft, and he feels the need to bite them, but he doesn't. The whole thing is tender, and delicate, and Kihyun doesn't want to take more than what Yoongi is willing to give him.

The rapper is the one that backs out first, and Kihyun can feel the ghost of his lips still lingering over his own. He looks at him, so lost, so full of questions, but the smile on Yoongi's face ignites a warm feeling in his chest, and it spreads all over his body, making him feel calm.

He hasn't felt this peacefull in a long time.

“What was-“ he begins to ask, but he’s cut by Yoongi’s chuckle, who is now ruffling his own hair, looking almost shy.

“You seemed so tense, I just wanted to distract you.” The idol answers, and his voice is low, almost a whisper. Kihyun can’t believe that Yoongi is acting timid now, not when he has been the one who kissed him in the first place. Nonetheless, Yoongi's eyes are fixed on the floor, and he's now playing with his hands, hiding his fingers in that stupid sweatshirt that it's almost twice his size. He looks so cute, Kihyun wants to kiss the hell out of him.

And he does.

This time the kiss is different. Whereas Yoongi had been careful, Kihyun is fierce, and the rapper lets out a surprise sound that dies in Kihyun's mouth. His hands find Yoongi’s waist after a while, and he doesn’t know how they got there, but they are on the bed now, and Yoongi is on top of him, kissing him back with the same passion. Kihyun's trying to be as quiet as possible, and he's succeeding, while Yoongi is completely failing. Every time Kihyun bites the idol's lips, the other makes a soft noise, close to a moan, and it drives Kihyun crazy. But at the same time, Yoongi's bandmates are out there, in the living room, and they could hear them.

Something’s not entirely right, and Kihyun flips them over. He looks at Yoongi for a few seconds, the other boy is spread under him, and his lips are swollen because of their kisses. Their eyes meets, and in that single moment they both share unspoken words about this, about them, about what they are doing. It's okay, no matter what other people tell them, there is no way those kisses are wrong when they feel so good.

Yoongi’s eyes are asking for more (Kihyun can’t see the wall in them anymore), so he delivers, capturing the rapper’s lips with his own once again. But then he changes, leaving a trail of kisses from Yoongi’s mouth to his neck. Kihyun buries his face on Yoongi’s neck at the same time he places one of his hands on top of Yoongi’s mouth, to prevent him from making any loud noises. Kihyun himself has to fight the need to moan when Yoongi’s hands find his nape, pulling his hair by surprise.

They keep sharing kisses during a long time, and when they both pull apart to breathe, they can't help but to look at each other, and they laugh. Even though Kihyun still knows deep down that nothing has changed, everything feels different. And that’s more than enough.

“Thank you.” Kihyun says once he catches his breath. He feels at ease, and really calm considering he’s been kissing Min Yoongi for the past fifteen minutes. But that's what he likes so much about the other boy. Yoongi is able to make him feel calm even when his heart is beating fast, and he also makes the voices in his head to disappear. Kihyun is so lucky, he knows that. The rapper mumbles something in response, and then he starts to play with Kihyun’s hands. Kihyun wonders how long they can stay like this before reality comes crushing their little world, drowning them in farewells and hardships.

But for now, Yoongi’s presence is like a liferaft; and for the first time in a very long time, Kihyun thinks that he can make it.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's it! 
> 
> I checked up everyday the Yoongi/Kihyun tag to see if there was something new but I always ended up by being disappointed, so I thought why not to write something myself? These two got my attention a few months ago and since then I've always wanted to read something about them, because honestly, they've been friends for so long and I ship it so hard (I love secret boyfriends) 
> 
> I would love if you leave kudos or a comment to let me know the things you liked it (and the things you didn't as well) ♡  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooggyu) and [tumblr](http://yooggyu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thank you (⌒‿⌒)


End file.
